


Late Night Study

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short, Sweet, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes you do dumb things for love, and in G'raha's case, that means learning how to cook properly just to make you one specific dish.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 16
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Late Night Study

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Lucubration /lu kyʊˈbreɪ ʃən/  
> noun  
> laborious work, study, thought, etc., especially at night

As the completion of the Firmament slowly comes to a close, G’raha’s tutelage and study with Tataru and Raulf was coming to an end. When G’raha found himself out of reports to read through and field research to attend to, he immediately tackled cooking. 

He had traced your footsteps and gone back to Limsa Lominsa to the Bismarck to properly learn his basics. He had to request for a very special situation, he was only available to learn from them during the graveyard hours. 

It was exhausting for him to back and forth between Limsa and the Goblet, yet he really didn’t mind it all too much. Thankfully, due to living with you, he had picked up all the basics much faster than anyone Admiral Guolskyf Bhaldwaensyn has ever seen. He had compared G’raha to you with a fondness that a grandparent would have for their grandchildren and G’raha still remembers that day vividly.

He still recalls how shy and embarrassed he felt when the Admiral and Guild Master spoke so highly of his cooking skills. When he had softly admitted that he learned from you, Guolskyf had burst out in such loud laughter that G’raha was certain that it would wake everyone in Limsa. Once the guildmaster had ceased his laughter he smiled and proudly patted his shoulder before essentially graduating the Mi’qote from Bismarck.

After Bismarck, G’raha had returned to Revenant Toll in search for Raulf, and here he was, in the kitchen after you had gone to bed with Tataru and Raulf. While Tataru originally had many complaints about staying up this late just to help G’raha, Raulf had none at all since he, too, knew how it felt to want to make something delicious for their loved ones.

Night after night, G’raha had tried again and again to make the green tea set you had spoken so earnestly about during your time together at Kugane. Due to the tight schedule you had with him during that trip, you didn’t get to have the same exact set that you had spoken so highly of, yet you were still rather happy simply getting to have traditional Kugane food with him. 

G’raha had worked endlessly to get the right consistency for the dangos, and honestly at this point, he was very thankful to have Tataru - who had lived in Kugane for a while - and Raulf - who is married to a Doman - to help him in his endeavor. 

Tonight was no different than the usual as he pulled out the last batch of dangos. With a bated breath, he nervously wrung his hands as he handed over the two plates to his two judges, and this time, instead of the grimace of small lie that it “kind of tasted okay” there were only praises upon praises of how much G’raha had improved and how it tasted exactly like the original. 

***

G’raha had left Revenant Toll with a silly smile on his face and a spring in his steps as he made his way back home to you. It was much too early for you to be awake yet, but at the same time, even if you were, you must have gone to the Firmament by now as you have been doing so the past few days. It was just before dawn, yet despite the fact that he’s been up for nearly 24 hours, he still couldn’t help but feel some sort of excitement at the idea of making you the dangos that you’ve been wanting since the trip to Kugane.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see you at the kitchen sink, and the aroma of coffee was clearly evident in the air. He almost felt bad for leaving you alone the past few nights, and he softly called out, “Good morning.”

You slowly turned around to see him and you softly smiled, “Good morning. Where did you go?”

Your voice was soft and a bit raspy, and G’raha slowly approached you and wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled your cheek with his nose. 

“I was practicing my cooking skills.”

“Who was your victim this time?” you teased. Your hands rested over his and he laughed, “Tataru and Raulf.”

“Oh, poor things.”

“Hey, I did well!”

“Did you?”

“I did,” G’raha proudly whispered into your ear before leaning in for a quick kiss. There was a bright smile on your lips as he pulled away and he gently pulled you into a tighter hug and promised, “I’ll make you some when you come back home tomorrow, okay?”

“Sounds good,” you leaned against him and softly mumbled, “I can’t wait til tomorrow night is over.”

“Once it is, you can finally rest.”

“Mhm,” you closed your eyes and mumbled, “Could we stay like this a bit longer?”

“Of course, as long as you like.”

“Aren’t you sleepy?”

“No, not really, and besides, I’d like to hold onto you until you really have to leave for work.”

A giggle escapes you and you nod as you lean back into his touch. You’re not sure what dish he spent days studying up on, but whatever it was, you certainly looked forward to the culmination of his hard work.


End file.
